I Can Do Better Remix
by cxvxs
Summary: HIATUS! Based off of chapter 71 of Skip Beat! This chapter has always given me dirty thoughts, so I decided to write them down. May contain spoilers.
1. The Begining of a Kiss 1

+ | I Can Do Better | +

Test Chapter-Dirty Minded Tsugura and Innocent Kyoko

**Note: **This chapter is based off my own dirty mind (lol) and chapter 71 of Skip Beat! Now, this may contain spoilers, because I read the online version and don't pay attention to the books much anymore. (If you want to read up to about book 20, then you can either go to onemanga . com or to mangafox . com and look up "Skip Beat!") Anyway, this is the chapter where Kyoko goes over to Ren Tsugura-san's hotel room and helps him develop his "Katsuki."

If none of this sounds even the slightest bit familiar, I suggest that you stop reading and come back after you have read this chapter, either in the books or online. The next bit will contain major spoilers to those who have not read up to this point.

In the previous chapter, Kyoko manages to act her way into Ren's apartment but she has a hard time convincing him to let her stay. Finally he agrees to allow her to stay and even gives her an opportunity to melt his heart. During all this, Ren is seriously struggling to overcome his feelings for her. Kyoko, unaware of all of this, is only making things harder for him with her unwitting way with words and seemingly innocent actions. When she leaves the room in tears (the reason being she's frustrated over her acting abilities, but that is unknown to Ren) Ren slumps on the bed, exhausted from holding back on hugging her. (He wanted to hug her close because of the tears)

But now is his chance to hold her close! After hearing the sound of a crash in the kitchen, Ren goes to investigate and fins Kyoko in a compromising situation. She is barely balancing on a chair, holding onto a shelf that folded outwards from the top cabinets. In her attempt to get cookware to make him a meal, she finds herself unable to move or she will fall. Ren attempts to help her but~!! She falls anyway, forcing him to catch her and hug her to him… However, now they are left in a compromising situation, with him holding her in his arms, his body onto of hers. What could have happened that night if Kyoko had also realized her feelings for him then?

[Tsugura's POV]

'_In my arms,_

_Who fits perfectly,_

_Is a slim body…_

_With soft hair,_

_And an_

_Alluring,_

_Sweet scent.'_

Those were the first thoughts in Tsuruga Ren's mind.

'_In the past,_

_The experiences these hands had with numerous lovers…_

_Allowed me to know what females are like…'_

Tsugura Ren slowly became aware of the small body beneath his, the alluring scent of his kouhai teasing his senses. His hand tingled, as though it wished to play with the long stands of hair on the back of her neck. He cradled her neck in his hands, a natural position after trying to protect her from the fall. His eyes opened slowly, warmth in them that would have shocked her and sent shivers through her if she had been able to see them.

'_But…_

_Those emotions,_

_Touch and,_

_Scent,_

_Does not excite my heart to the point where I am beside myself.'_

Slowly he closed his eyes again, enjoying the moment.

'_And not like now,_

_Makes me feel,_

_A woman could be,_

_This…_

_Lovely…'_

With that thought, Tsugura Ren squeezed Kyoko, hugging her close to him.

[Kyoko's POV]

Kyoko's mind raced, unsure of what was going on. All she knew was that her mentor, Tsugura Ren, was on top of her. She has recognized his scent as soon as she had become aware that she wasn't injured from the fall like she thought she would be. However, she couldn't comprehend the current situation at all. What should she do?

What did these feelings mean? Her heart beat sounded like it was pounding impossibly loud. Why? Tsugura-san's scent seemed to be intoxicating her, making her feel faint. What did that mean? Her body felt extremely warm against the places where their bodies touched, and that sensation seemed to be spreading to every inch of her. Was she sick? Or was it just that she was hyper sensitive to the extra body heat Tsugura-san added by being near her?

She was getting dizzy just trying to figure everything out. Then she felt Tsugura-san squeeze her, hugging her closer to him. Her body began growing extremely hot and she had the urge to wrap her arms around him and hug him back. Instead, in a shaky voice, she called out to him.

"S-sensei?"

[Tsugura's POV]

Her voice calling out to him like that, startled and shaking, made him start. Tsugura opened his eyes with a snap.

'_What…_

_Am I doing…!?'_

Kyoko kept talking, her body vibrating against his slightly with each word she spoke. Then a thought occurred to him, in the midst of her rambling.

'…_No…_

_Wait…_

_This is reason!'_

His eyes widened with this realization.

'_Instead of hugging her, I just let her fall…_

_By hugging her tightly then suddenly releasing her, this is called "can't help but hugging her tight".'_

Tsugura released her, gently loosening his grip on her.

'_This is, the reason why I keep getting nged…!!_

_Because I did not express well on this,_

_My…_

_True feelings.'_

He caressed Kyoko's cheek gently, his eyes staring deep into hers. Gently, he allowed his thumb to trace her lips, exhilarated by the feel of her moist lips brushing lightly against his skin.

[Kyoko's POV]

Kyoko's eyes widened, her mind stopping its wild thoughts. The look in his eyes left her face feeling hot and she felt the need to lick her lips. His hand caressing her cheek was distracting, not allowing her to continue any specific train of thought. When his thumb brushed against her lips, she had a fleeting moment of insanity. She actually wondered what it would be like to kiss his thumb. What it would be like to part her lips slightly and take it in her mouth. She wanted to taste it, perhaps even suck on it, if only for a moment. Her eyes widened even more at such scandalous thoughts.

'_What…!?'_

Tsugura-san's hand moved down her cheek to her chin, titling her head up.

"Do you," began Tsugura-san.

"Eh?" she replied.

"Have any,

Experience,

…in kissing…?" He asked slowly, his voice low and deep. His hand still on her chin, one of his fingers traced her lips again.

"Uh…

N-n-n…

N-no…

…w-why…?" Kyoko finally managed to reply. Why was she getting so hot under that intense gaze?

He seemed to pause for a moment, then a smirk appeared in his face, sending shivers through Kyoko. He began to inch towards Kyoko's face…

"Do you want me to…

Teach you?"


	2. Whispered Words 2

+ | I Can Do Better | +

Test Chapter-Dirty Minded Tsugura and Innocent Kyoko

**Note: **This chapter is based off my own dirty mind (lol) and chapter 71 of Skip Beat! Now, this may contain spoilers, because I read the online version and don't pay attention to the books much anymore. (If you want to read up to about book 20, then you can either go to onemanga . com or to mangafox . com and look up "Skip Beat!") Anyway, this is the chapter where Kyoko goes over to Ren Tsugura-san's hotel room and helps him develop his "Katsuki."

If none of this sounds even the slightest bit familiar, I suggest that you stop reading and come back after you have read this chapter, either in the books or online. The next bit will contain major spoilers to those who have not read up to this point.

I started this short series and enjoyed writing this so much that I decided that I could leave this as a one shot. This is the continuation of the first chapter based off of Skip Beat! Chapter 71.

[Tsugura's POV]

"Do you," began Tsugura-san.

"Eh?" she replied.

"Have any,

Experience,

…in kissing…?" He asked slowly, his voice low and deep. His hand still on her chin, one of his fingers traced her lips again.

"Uh…

N-n-n…

N-no…

…w-why…?" Kyoko finally managed to reply.

He paused for a moment, then a smirk appeared in his face. He began to inch towards Kyoko's face…

"Do you want me to…

Teach you?"

[Kyoko's POV]

She was frozen in place, unable to act or react to his sudden change in attitude. His face neared hers, making her breath catch. Honestly, what was she expecting? What did she want? Drawing closer still, her lips quivered as she felt his breath mingle with hers. Then a thought sprang forth and she felt the bitter sting of tears in her eyes as she quickly turned her head, pushing his head away with her hands.

"N-no!" she cried, ashamed that she could hear her tears in her voice. "I-I don't want this. Not like this!"

"Eh? Not like this…? What?" Tsugura-san's voice questioned, and she was unexplainably comforted by the sound.

"I…I don't want my first to be under false pretenses! Not like this. I don't want a fake first kiss!" Kyoko sniffed, closing her eyes.

A heavy silence followed after her statement, seeming to lapse on for several minutes. Tsugura-san moved away from her hands, holding them in one of his. With his other hand, he caressed her cheek. When his hand brushed against a couple of her tears, wiping them away, she heard him gasp and he moved his hand away from her face. The next thing she knew, his lips were pressed gently against her cheek, kissing away each tear.

Her eyes began to close, and despite herself, more tears flowed out. Tsugura-san gently released of her hands, cupping her face in his hands. His lips barely touched her skin as they fluttered from tear to tear. With each kiss, Kyoko felt the pain in heart ebbing away, only to be replaced with a different pain. While her tears lessened, the kisses didn't seem to want to stop. Much to her surprise, she realized she didn't want them to stop. Moreover, that pain in her chest grew sharper and for the first time, she realized what it was.

"Nngh…" Kyoko moaned, unsure of what she was thinking anymore.

Tsugura-san sat back on his heels, moving his lips away from her face and taking the comforting warmth away from the rest of her body. Kyoko turned her head, glancing at him, and was surprised at the look on his face. It was a sad, painful look, like he was in agony but his eyes flashed with another emotion. His reached out a hand a grasped both of her in it. Then he pulled her to him, hugging her close. Softly, he whispered something into her ear, and she started, letting go of all her reservations.

[Tsugura's POV]

"Nngh…" Kyoko moaned, bringing Tsugura back to reality.

He sat back on his heels, immediately missing the warmth her body provided. She really did seem to think he was mistaking her for someone else. As much as it pained him to think she was misunderstanding his attentions, he couldn't stop himself from wanting her more. When she turned her head towards him, her eyes clouded with confusion and what he hoped to be desire, he could barely control himself. He grasped her small hands in his, yanking her towards him. Softly, he whispered the words that he knew would settle her fears at ease.

As soon as he finished whispering in her ear, he heard her sigh in relief.

[Kyoko's POV]

His words set Kyoko at ease, making her feel like crying again. How did he always know the words to set her at ease? His body warmth felt comforting and she leaned in, pressing her body against his. Never would she have guessed what that simple action would lead to…

_Hey there, it's me. I know some of you are probably wondering what he whispered to her and yes, that will be revealed latter. For the moment, however, that must remain a mystery. Sorry people but if I reveal that now, then there will be no awkward moments (there must be awkward moments, this is Kyoko we're talking about) and no flashbacks either. Both will be necessary in the chapters to come. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please leave reviews about how you think I'm doing so far story wise and please feel free to make requests about events, updates, or even story ideas._

_Ciao!_

_~cxvxs_


	3. What A Kiss Can Lead To 3

+ | I Can Do Better | +

Test Chapter-Dirty Minded Tsugura and Innocent Kyoko

**Note: **If you haven't figured it out from the past two chapters, this is where we start getting to the good part. Now, if the sex scene seems a little awkward, I apologize. (No guarantees that I'll actually put the sex scene in this chapter, I haven't decided yet...) I blame any awkwardness on Kyoko-chan's personality and the fact that I haven't written a story like this in nearly two years. Again, my sincerest apologies…

Also, for those of you who asked,

**Ren Lover **and **KayKit**,

I have added the words he whispered in her ear. You'll have to wait a bit to hear the words she whispered back to him though. That way, there's still an element of guessing and surprise to the coming chapters. Thank you to the rest of you for your reviews. I am glad this story is getting so much love!

[Tsugura's POV]

"Nngh…" Kyoko moaned, bringing Tsugura back to reality.

He sat back on his heels, immediately missing the warmth her body provided. She really did seem to think he was mistaking her for someone else. As much as it pained him to think she was misunderstanding his attentions, he couldn't stop himself from wanting her more. When she turned her head towards him, her eyes clouded with confusion and what he hoped to be desire, he could barely control himself. He grasped her small hands in his, yanking her towards him. Softly, he whispered the words that he knew would settle her fears at ease.

As soon as he finished whispering in her ear, he heard her sigh in relief.

[Kyoko's POV]

His words set Kyoko at ease, making her feel like crying again. How did he always know the words to set her at ease? His body warmth felt comforting and she leaned in, pressing her body against his. Never would she have guessed what that simple action would lead to…

[Tsugura's POV]

The feel of her small body pressed against his was almost too much. He groaned softly, his want for her; no scratch that, his need for her increasing exponentially. He shifted her away from his lower regions, but she snuggled closer to him, pushing his self-restraint to the limit. Softly, so soft he barely heard her; she whispered in his ear her reply. He bit his lip to hold back the moan her seemingly innocent response had solicited. Unable to control himself any longer, he pulled her away from him and pressed his lips to her gently at first, then with more feeling and need.

[Kyoko's POV]

The searing hot kiss surprised her. His lips felt so hot against hers, full of passion and dark desire. She had never felt sensations quite like this before, even when she was near Shotaru he never made her melt like this. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and allowing her hands to massage his scalp. She wanted more, even while knowing that it was shameless to ask for it the way she was now. She pressed her body closer to his, feeling an indescribable need.

[Tsugura's POV]

Tsugura groaned again as she pressed her body closer to his once more. She was teasing him, this innocent woman-child, and damned if he wasn't about to take the bait. He didn't have it in him to hold back anymore and he no longer wanted to. Carefully cradling her head, he lowered her back to the ground, all the while kissing her senseless. He felt her lower lip tremble for a moment and he took the opportunity to suck on it, making Kyoko moan. She moved under his large body, subconsciously positioning herself so that he could better ravish her body.

He pressed his body to hers, making her gasp. However, Tsugura was too far gone to worry if this would hurt her anymore. He wanted her too much, needed her too much. He trailed kisses along her jaw line up to her ear, where he whispered in her ear the words he had told her once more. _"You are the only one I want to kiss, Kyoko. The only one I want to do this with."_ He heard her sigh and he smirked, knowing he was about to pleasure them both the way he had only dreamed of doing.

[Kyoko's POV]

He was sucking on her earlobe now, making her bite her lip to hold back from moaning. Unconsciously, she moved her body against his. He moaned in her ear, making her feel weak and strong at the same time. Weak against the way he made her feel, yet strong enough to cause the same sensations for him. She had power over him. With that thought, she dragged his mouth back to hers, kissing Ren passionately. Softly, she moaned out his name.

[Tsugura's POV]

He was surprised when she dragged his mouth back to hers. Surprised when she took the initiative and kissed him first, but that wasn't what surprised him the most. When she moaned out his name, his given name, he nearly lost control there. Hearing her say his name like a prayer in such a soft, sexy voice was just too much for him. He began to unbutton his shirt, trailing kisses along her jaw line and back up to her earlobe to suck on it again. Once he had fully unbuttoned his shirt, he shed it, leaving only his undershirt covering his skin.

To his surprise, her hands pressed against his chest and slid down slowly, pausing at the hem. He felt the way her hand shook as she slowly pushed her hand under his shirt and traveled along his smooth, exercise hardened chest. He shivered under her touch, unfamiliar with this feeling. Had making love to any of his ex-girlfriends left him feeling like this? This…helpless? He didn't remember feeling this out of control before. Her hands kept trailing up and down his chest before finally pushing his shirt up, helping him take it off.

For the first time since he'd kissed her, he looked into her eyes. That alone nearly undid him. The uncertain that battled with longing in her eyes made her seem way too innocent. "If… If you want to stop, we can stop here." He murmured in a husky voice. "If you're not sure…"

She shook her head. "I'm, I'm not sure but…" She reached out both her arms, wrapping them around his back. "But please… Don't stop… Ren…" She bit her lip, blushing profusely as she murmured his name again.

The last shred of his self-restraint flew away with this simple request. He swooped down, kissing her passionately, pressing his body against hers. He felt her gasp at his forwardness and he took this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. She tasted sweeter than he could have imagined! Like Italian ice, sweet and addicting, his personal drug in dessert form. ©®

_I'm sorry to end it here. I really am, but I hope you all liked the last line! I really enjoyed coming up with it and I think that if I have to end at a place, it's the perfect place to end. Again, I apologize for ending here but please understand. It is now 4:27 AM and I have to be up and ready for college in about and hour. I haven't been able to sleep well the past couple of nights, so I kept writing story ideas and updating certain websites. Again I apologize for ending it here, but due to lack of sleep, I have writers block. I should have the next chapter (and the actual Lemon) out within the next couple of days. So please don't hate meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!! Until next time we meet._

_Ciao!_

_~cxvxs_


	4. A Prelude 4

+ | I Can Do Better | +

Test Chapter-Dirty Minded Tsugura and Innocent Kyoko

**Note: **My deepest, sincerest apologies! I know it's been too long since I last updated, and I apologize for that! I don't know when I'll update after this chapter, or even if I'll continue the series after this, but I thought I should at least allow it to end with a bang.

Also, for those of you who asked,

**Ren Lover**

I have added the words Kyoko whispered back. Slight flashback to the previous chapter in the beginning, as always. I hope you enjoy, and again, my deepest apologies.

_Oh, one last thing. When proofreading my story, I found it to be fluffier than I had originally intended. Please ignore that element of fluff; I was just trying to draw out Kyoko's innocence. I guarantee there _is_ a sex scene, so please bear with me._

[Tsugura's POV]

He shivered under her touch, unfamiliar with this feeling. Had making love to any of his ex-girlfriends left him feeling like this? This…helpless? He didn't remember feeling this out of control before. Her hands kept trailing up and down his chest before finally pushing his shirt up, helping him take it off.

For the first time since he'd kissed her, he looked into her eyes. That alone nearly undid him. The uncertain that battled with longing in her eyes made her seem way too innocent. "If… If you want to stop, we can stop here." He murmured in a husky voice. "If you're not sure…"

She shook her head. "I'm, I'm not sure but…" She reached out both her arms, wrapping them around his back. "But please… Don't stop… Ren…" She bit her lip, blushing profusely as she murmured his name again.

The last shred of his self-restraint flew away with this simple request. He swooped down, kissing her passionately, pressing his body against hers. He felt her gasp at his forwardness and he took this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. She tasted sweeter than he could have imagined! Like Italian ice, sweet and addicting, his personal drug in dessert form. ©®

[Kyoko's POV]

The feel of his tongue in her mouth was unfamiliar and strange to her. It felt both confusing and scary, a deeper kind of kiss that meant something more. However, that did not stop something from stirring inside of her, wanting more. That feeling frightened her, what more could there be, and instinctively she pulled back, away from Ren. No, something was wrong here. Why did she feel dizzy like this, why did he make her feel this way?

"N-no…" Kyoko whimpered, scared. "No, wait!"

She covered herself, wrapping her arms around her chest protectively. "What is this feeling? I don't understand. Why do I feel this way? It's scary! What's going on here?"

[Tsugura's POV]

She was obviously too naïve and afraid to jump into a situation like this right off the bat. Ren knew that, but he was hard pressed to keep his emotion under control and not give into his desires for her, as he wanted. Honestly, he didn't know where he got the self-control. He held back a sigh, wondering how he was going to explain what was going on to her. He had never expected one of his lovers to ask him to explain what being a lover was. Yet here was this girl, still in high school and innocent as can be, asking him why she was feeling—what _was_ she feeling?

"Kyoko, I'll try to explain everything as best as I can," Ren began patiently, trying not to frighten her more. "However, I need you to tell me exactly what you want to know."

She sniffed and nodded, looking completely adorable. Honestly, did she know how hard she was making this on him? He wanted nothing more than to hug her close to him and—best to stop that train of thought there.

"W-well, you see, I feel like I want more of something, but I don't understand. What is that more? Why do I want it so badly? Why do I feel so hot when you're touching me and kissing me? There are butterflies in my stomach whenever you whisper in my ear, or even if your breath just tickles it a little. I don't understand why I feel this way!"

Ren held back from running a hand through his hair. Honestly, how could she make her obvious desire for him sound so innocent? That just made him want her more, crave her more, and pushed him closer to the edge. He had to have patience, to deal with this situation accordingly, and then hope she desired him enough to continue where they left off.

"What you are feeling is perfectly normal. When you are attracted to someone, when you like them very much, you begin to have desires about them. You are feeling some of those desires now. Those desires are telling you that you want to get closer to me, and that can seem like a very scary thing. Remember what you whispered to me earlier?"

Kyoko nodded and blushed. _"If it's you, Tsugura-san…If it's you it's okay. Anything's okay…"_

Ren smiled at those words. They really set him at ease and made his heart flutter. "Yes. You were putting your complete trust in me then. I want you to put your trust in me now and I'll help you with those desires."

Kyoko nodded leaning forward. Ren hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "If it gets scary again, just tell me. I'll help you."

[Kyoko's POV]

Ren really was so very nice. His words set her at ease and left her feeling less vulnerable.

_I'm sorry to end it here. I have discovered that Ren Tsugura has amazing patience and self-restraint, and decided to place it here. Hope you enjoyed it fully! Again, I apologize for ending it here, but due to lack of sleep, I have writers block. I can't figure out where to take this next and I've been straining myself for the past months, to no avail! Please, please, ideas needed please! I know how I want to end it, just not how to get there._


End file.
